Tying fine lines to fish hooks is difficult even for an individual with good vision and manual dexterity . . . but for someone who is older, handicapped or not as coordinated as others, the task is frustrating and even dangerous. Whether using monofilament or stranded line, knot tying is difficult even under good conditions. With wet and/or cold hands, the problem is greatly magnified. Because fishing is a popular sport, much interest has been directed towards finding ways of simplifying the attachment of lines to fish hooks.
In all types of fishing, especially fly fishing, to be successful, it is important to be able to relatively easily and quickly change to different flies, hooks or other baits, depending on the water conditions and upon what insect or on which other baits the fish are feeding. During a normal day of fishing, an angler may change flies, hooks, or similar article many times. Because of these numerous changes, it is preferable to be able to tie a secure knot in a timely and efficient manner. Each time the fly, hook or other bait is changed, the line is shortened. To decrease tying time and minimize this loss of line or leader, a convenient and easy to use tool is needed.